Aliphatic dicarboxylic acid diesters have been used as low temperature plasticizers for polyvinyl chloride (PVC). Such diesters include the di-2-ethylhexyl esters of adipic, azelaic, and sebacic acids. However, there is a continuing need for new plasticizers for PVC which impart low temperature flexibility to PVC such as for vinyl cable insulation and vinyl tubing applications.